The present invention relates to a music initiated Christmas light set controller and, more particularly to a light set controller which controls the lighting condition of various light sets according to the change of music rhythm through the operation of music IC, alternative switch IC and selector switch.
Regular Christmas light sets are normally controlled to flash in a particular sequence or randomly. However, either of the two flashing types is fixed and provides no variation. Such static flashing types are not very attractive and do not provide a desired merrymaking effect. In order to provide a lively and dynamic effect, improvements must be made. Further, known Christmas light set control boxes are normally sealed by means of an adhesive, which makes the manufacturing of the control box much more complicated and time-consuming.
In general, known Christmas light set control boxes have the following drawbacks:
(1) A circuit design which gives little variation in the lighting effect.
(2) Only one flashing effect is usually provided and no dynamic alternation is available.
(3) The assembly of the control box is more complicated and time-consuming.